


« déjà, c’est ma peluche que t’as gagné LÀ »

by tsumugiaoba



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, bah c le bordel quoi, je sais pas écrire et en plus il est 23h, y a aussi un enfant qui en a marre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumugiaoba/pseuds/tsumugiaoba
Summary: mais putain pourquoi est ce que Tsumugi a gagné la peluche qu’il voulait et pourquoi est il si attrayant? ça énerve Natsume.





	« déjà, c’est ma peluche que t’as gagné LÀ »

**Author's Note:**

> mais chè y en a de toutes les langues sauf le français et vu que ça pue bah c la connasse suisse qui s’y met. bon y en a en français mais pas du ntsmg donc on va corriger ça 
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer: je suis suisse. donc eft si vous comprenez pas quelquechose askip c’est juste le français suisse qui le fait pas comme le français de France. mais c pratiquement la même chose faut pas chercher hein c’est pas du québécois

_Non mais c’est une blague ou quOI?_ pensa Natsume, quand il vit Tsumugi, et oui, c’est toujours Tsumugi, il est toujours là, envahissant si facilement les pensées de Natsume, que ce soit en l’enervant ou bien en le distrayant avec ses lunettes presque comiques qui lui donnent un charme indescriptible, ou ses fines lèvres roses qui ont clairement besoin de baume à lèvres mais qui- _ok on va s’arrêter là avec les pensées non-voulues?_

Natsume se remit sur le sujet principal, qui était Tsumugi oui, mais surtout le fait que Tsumugi venait de gagner la peluche qu’il essayait maintenant pendant quinze minutes d’avoir. _Quinze minutes!_ Et Tsumugi, pendant qu’il était allé changer son billet de 10 en pièces de 2, a gagné en un coup la peluche pour laquelle il s’est donné tant d’efforts. Mais au moins son sourire est adorab- _ok STOP vraiment les pensées intrusives_. 

Tsumugi, lui semblait avoir remarqué que Natsume le fixait avec un air presque meutrier, même si il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi. «Y’a-t-il quelquechose qui ne va pas Natsume-kun? » demanda Tsumugi, mais sans recevoir de réponse. Il s’approcha de Natsume qui semblait figé et lui reposa une question:  
« Allô la terre à Natsume? Est-ce que tout va bien? Ai-je fait quelquechose de mal, ça m’étonnerait pas vu que je suis un incapa- »

Natsume choisit ce moment pour revenir à ses esprits et donner à Tsumugi une petite gifle, un peu comme un chat énervé, accentué d’un petit « OuI. Mais nON. Un pEU » en réponse à la question posée. 

Tsumugi, lui, qui est habitué au comportement de Natsume, se demandait qu’est qui aurait pu causer la manière presque enfantine d’agir de Natsume? Il regarda autour de lui, puis la peluche dans ses bras. _Aha._ se dit-il, _Natsume était aussi sur cette machine avant. Il voulait sûrement cette peluche.._

Il posa donc la peluche sur Natsume, surpris non seulement que Tsumugi lui ait donné la peluche, mais surtout qu’il ait deviné que la peluche était la cause de sa bouderie. « MerCI. » dit-il en regardant Tsumugi droit dans les yeux avec un regard perçant. Il croit avoir l’avoir vu reculer d’un pas là, avant de sourire comme il le fait toujours, un sourire beau, mais qui n’atteint jamais ses yeux, et de dire à Natsume que ce n’était rien. 

Mais Natsume faisait pas attention à ce qu’il disait, oh que non, il regardait surtout ces lèvres, qui pour une fois semblaient pas si sèches que ça, et ils étaient près aussi, vu que Tsumugi s’était rapproché avant. 

Natsume ne pensait pas vraiment quand il s’est avancé juste assez pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Tsumugi, qui prit un regard surpris.  
« N-natsume-kun! Pourquoi.. comment? »  
« Je sais pAS. » répondit Natsume avec une expression digne des héroïnes tsundere de manga shojo.  
« Ah Natsume-kun, pourrais-tu avoir des sentiments pour ce pauvre Tsumugi? » dit-il, avec une sorte d’hésitation dans sa voix, mais un sourire presque mesquin prit place sur son visage quand le visage de Natsume devint presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux.  
« Ou..OuI. » répliqua Natsume, sans sa manière de parler tranchante habituelle. 

Entendant cela, Tsumugi alla embrasser encore Natsume, mais un petit gamin les interrompit avec un ton énervé  
« Vous pouvez bouger? Vous êtes devant le flipper! » 

Ah merde. Bah c’est pas grave, pensa Tsumugi, car en sortant de l’arcade main en main avec Natsume, il savait qu’il aurait encore des occasions de l’embrasser.

**Author's Note:**

> coucou les amis juste j’avais une moyenne de 2 en conjugaison et je pue en rédaction donc si les temps verbaux sont tout caca bah c’est normal je sais pas faire les concordances 
> 
> sinon j’espère que les rares francophones qui aiment le natsumugi vont aimer! le ntsmg on aime hein


End file.
